The goal of this project is to provide biodefense emergency response training and RCE-related and zoonoses training to clinical first responders, including emergency room physicians, nurses, and technicians, physicians, nurses, physician assistants, emergency medical technicians and other clinical first line responders in Region VIII. Others with interests will also be permitted to enroll in the course if space is available. This training subproject will exploit much of the information, infrastructure, and expertise available in the Colorado Biological, Nuclear, Incendiary, Chemical, and Explosive Training Center at DHHA. The existing BNICE biodefense curriculum will be expanded to include RCE related activities, including it research and training programs, its role in the Regional biodefense response, and additional information on emerging diseases and zoonoses. Training will be provided in biosafety, biocontainment, biosecurity and infection control of NIH Category A-C priority pathogens and select agents and more pathogen and practice specific training in biodefense. Training and educational resources developed in other specialized group training subprojects (V.D.3. and V.D.4) will as appropriate be included in the curriculum. Similarly information from this project will be included where appropriate in the other group training subprojects. Training will be offered at RCE associated and non-associated sites throughout Region VIII. The Co-Pis for this subproject are Drs Cantrill (DHHA) and Spruance (University of Utah). A separate budget for a subcontract for training activities at the University of Utah follows.The goal of this project is to provide biodefense emergency response training and RCE-related and zoonoses training to clinical first responders, including emergency room physicians, nurses, and technicians, physicians, nurses, physician assistants, emergency medical technicians and other clinical first line responders in Region VIII. Others with interests will also be permitted to enroll in the course if space is available. This training subproject will exploit much of the information, infrastructure, and expertise available in the Colorado Biological, Nuclear, Incendiary, Chemical, and Explosive Training Center at DHHA. The existing BNICE biodefense curriculum will be expanded to include RCE related activities, including it research and training programs, its role in the Regional biodefense response, and additional information on emerging diseases and zoonoses. Training will be provided in biosafety, biocontainment, biosecurity and infection control of NIH Category A-C priority pathogens and select agents and more pathogen and practice specific training in biodefense. Training and educational resources developed in other specialized group training subprojects (V.D.3. and V.D.4) will as appropriate be included in the curriculum. Similarly information from this project will be included where appropriate in the other group training subprojects. Training will be offered at RCE associated and non-associated sites throughout Region VIII. The Co-Pis for this subproject are Drs Cantrill (DHHA) and Spruance (University of Utah). A separate budget for a subcontract for training activities at the University of Utah follows